


Love and War

by alyssakittie04



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakittie04/pseuds/alyssakittie04
Summary: Draco Malfoy x Ravenclaw!Reader. Before war. Friends to lovers. Warnings: language, violence, smut, mature themes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety rushed through your body as you pushed the doors to the Great Hall open. Chatter from students that had filled the room just moments before silenced, and every head turned to look in your direction. You raised your chin, trying to look as confident as possible. If you seemed confident, how would they know you were internally panicking? You took confident strides forward towards the giant podium that stood at the front of the room. Eyes followed your every move. Dumbledore stood from his seat and walked behind his podium, a tired smile spread across his face.

"Ah, our new student! We were getting worried you wouldn't show!" he boomed, referring to the rest of the teachers and staff.

"No need to fear professor, my horses were just being a little stubborn this morning is all," you replied, smiling back at him. Even though you had only communicated through a couple of letters, he seemed familiar and comforting, which is exactly what you needed at the moment.

"Well, we're glad you made it. Just in time, too! We were just about to feast, but now that you're here, we can get the sorting ceremony done and over with. Come on now, take a seat."

He gestured towards the stool that was sat next to his podium. He lifted the sorting hat, and you stepped up, adjusting yourself on the uncomfortable piece of furniture. The hat was placed on your head, and the hat sprang to life.

"A new one I see! This one's going to be difficult, very difficult. Yes indeed. Loyal, hardworking. She'd be a good Hufflepuff. But oh, I see a growing desire for knowledge. Witty one we have here. All right then, Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed, and cheers erupted from all across the room.

You had gotten enough time to scan the faces of your fellow classmates while being sorted. Even though all eyes were on you at that moment, only one set seemed to catch yours. Icy grey. They sent chills down your spine. You were torn from your thoughts as the hat called out your house. You briskly stood, walking the short way over to the table with the rest of your house. You caught them again, the icy grey eyes. They bore deep into you. You sat so your back was to the wall, tearing away once more. This sitting arrangement allowed you to be able to observe the rest of the commotion without missing anything behind you. You sat next to a girl, who seemed to be lost in a daze, staring upward at nothing.

The applause died down as the feast was served. Happy chatter filled the room again as everyone dug in. You couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Well, and of course, the almost unbearably handsome boy who held them. Platinum blonde, with sharp yet delicate looking features. Pale, but not too pale. It looked as if he had gotten enough sun lately. It was still early August, so the air hadn't gotten bitter quite yet. You needed to distract yourself from the handsome stranger, so you turned to the girl.

"Hi," you said, and it seemed to snap her out of her trance. She looked at you, a small smile perched on her face.

"Hello," she said quietly. Her voice was just about as gentle as her eyes.

"I'm (Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I must say, you're quite beautiful," replied the kind stranger.

"Thank you, you are too. What's your name?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Luna."

"Say, may I ask you a question?" Luna inquired.

"Of course, anything." You were intrigued.

"Have you heard of wrackspurts?"

"No, I haven't. Will you tell me about them?"

The two of you plunged into conversation. Luna told you about all the interesting creatures she read about over the summer, and asked you questions about you and your studies as well. You hit it off right away, and you could tell Luna was going to be a good friend to you. You chatted with others around your table. As you talked, your eyes scanned the Great Hall, taking it all in. You met eyes with the boy again. It made you wonder what about him caught your eye so easily, and why it seemed you couldn't look away. You heard the conversation of two Gryffindors passing by you.

"Should I ask her?"

"Nah, mate. Draco's got dibs."

You wondered what that curious conversation was about, and who Draco was. After dinner, Luna showed you up to the common room and the dorms. There was an extra bed next to Luna's, and she didn't seem to mind when you took it. After a while of conversing and unpacking, you fell into bed. You immediately drifted off into a deep sleep.

⏃⏂⏃

Classes went by in a blur. You had a couple of them with Luna, so you had someone to sit next to. She always seemed happy to see you. In a few others, you didn't see anyone you recognized, so you took a seat next to a Gryffindor named Hermione. She talked up a storm and warmed up to you rather quickly, which you appreciated. You were off to your last class of the day, Potions. This class seemed the most intriguing, and you were excited to get started. You walked into the classroom, scanning it for any familiar faces. You saw a head of platinum blonde hair. A rush of adrenaline ran through your body. Something came over you, and you felt a sudden confidence. You walked over to the boy.

"Is this seat taken?" you asked, pointing at the seat next to him. You clutched your books tightly to your chest, awaiting a response. The boy looked up at you, his eyes gleaming. A small smile replaced the look of shock he had.

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh, okay," you said, your smile drooping a little. You scanned the room for another empty seat. You then felt a shock run through your body. You looked over to see the boy had placed his arm on your folded one.

"By you," he said teasingly. Your smile brightened.

You sat down, placing your textbook and notebook in front of you. You had placed your attention on what you were doing, but you could feel the boy's eyes, watching your movements. "(Y/L/N), right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"You've created quite a stir," he said, winking. "A new girl coming in after the term's started, not to mention a gorgeous one at that. People talk." You nodded, but ducked your head trying to hide your blush after you had registered his compliment.

"Gotcha. And what about you? What's your name? Or should I just call you blondie?" you teased. He made a face.

"Blondie? That's the best you could come up with?" he said, laughing at your attempt at a joke.

"I'm not good at thinking on my feet, okay? And you didn't answer my question, blondie," you replied, rolling your eyes playfully. He smiled at you.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said confidently, like his name held some higher power. He extended his hand. You took it, shaking firmly.

"Nice to meet you Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you (Y/L/N)."

With that, the professor barged into the classroom, cape flowing dramatically behind him. The lesson began, and the professor, who you now knew as Snape, began giving instructions for brewing an Amortentia potion. He explained that Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world, and if someone brewed it wrong, the results could possibly be disastrous. Right before he turned you loose, he explained that you would be working with the person sitting next to you to make the potion. You and Draco both turned your heads to look at each other. You both smiled and looked down again. You began brewing, reading the ingredients off to Draco as he gathered them. You took a dung beetle and placed the edge of the knife you had been provided with on top, getting ready to slice.

"Woah, woah. You wanna be careful with that," Draco warned. He took the hand you had the knife in, and shifted it so that the blade was sitting flat on top of the bug instead. He was so close you could smell his cologne. He smelled like apples and citrus, and a hint of peppermint. You loved the smell, and didn't mind his corrections as he safely guided your hands. He had you squish the bug with the blade instead, letting the juice seep out and onto the counter. Everywhere his skin touched yours tingled when he pulled away. You silently wished he hadn't.

"There. It would've gone flying if you tried to cut it. Thought I'd spare Goyle a smack in the head, just this once."

His tone was full of humor, and he winked again, looking you in the eyes as he explained. All you could do was nod and smile. You didn't trust yourself to do anything but. You felt like if you opened your mouth, pure nonsense would come out, and that would be embarrassing. You two finished brewing the potion, little to no more modifications needed. Once you were completely done, you stepped back. Draco gave you a high five, smiling proudly. Snape waltzed over to your cauldron, taking a look inside and inspecting the potion. When he was finished with his evaluation, he looked up at you, then Draco.

"Not bad, Malfoy. (Y/L/N)." With that, he disappeared to go inspect another student's cauldron.

"You hear that, (Y/L/N)? That was the highest compliment Snape's ever given," Draco said quietly, excitement leaking into his voice. He leaned toward you as he said it, which made you nervous. Nervous in a good way, of course.

"Go us," you replied, moving your head to look at Draco. You didn't notice how close your faces were until Snape cleared his throat. Attention was brought to where he stood at the front of the class.

"Miss (Y/L/N), would you mind sharing with the class a little more about this potion?"

"Of course, professor. Amortentia smells different to each person based on what attracts them."

"Good. And what is it that you smell?"

You take a step forward, smelling your potion.

"For me, it smells like apples, some sort of citrus, and..." you paused.

"And?" Snape asked expectantly.

"Peppermint." You said the last bit quietly and took a step back from the potion. You stared at the floor as Snape began to talk again. You felt Draco's eyes on you, even after Snape started talking about the lesson plan for tomorrow. You thought it was better to look down. This way you wouldn't have to see Draco's reaction. If it was anything like what you were expecting, it would've broken you.

Class was dismissed, and before Draco could say anything, you grabbed your books and rushed out. It was time for dinner, so you ran to the Great Hall. Sitting in between Luna and a girl named Mia, you put your books down and rested your head on the table. Luna and Mia asked what was wrong, but it seemed too embarrassing to talk about, so you just said you were tired. They could tell that's not why you were upset, but didn't ask any more questions.

Once the feast started, you could feel Draco's eyes on you. You did everything in your power not to look over at him.

⏃⏂⏃

It had been weeks since the Amortentia lesson. You eventually figured out how to look at Draco in the eye again, and he never mentioned the lesson. That part bothered you, because it just reminded you of something you already knew. He didn't like you, nor smelled you when he smelled his Amortentia. It made your stomach turn and your heart sink every time you saw each other, but you two still became close. You started hanging out regularly, and Draco's face seemed to light up every time you walked into a room. Your friends pointed it out to you, but you had never seen the way he looked at you. Luna called it "heart eyes," but you just laughed. You would study together, go to Hogsmeade on weekends, and even take walks around the school just for the fun of it. Draco had become one of your closest friends, maybe even your best friend. However, something inside you was terrified. You were terrified he would find out about the massive crush you had been harboring since you started at Hogwarts. You tried your best to hide your feelings. You were still anxious about it though, since he knew you so well he could read you like a book. You felt like he could see right through you. Jokes on you, however, because even though Draco really could read you like a book, he was completely oblivious. Draco Malfoy himself had an even bigger crush on you. Ever since watching you walk through the Great Hall for the first time, he knew he was a goner. He told himself he'd never tell you, because he was sure you didn't feel the same way. He didn't see the way you blushed when he playfully winked at you or made a suggestive comment. He didn't notice how every time you would sit on the Slytherin common room couch with him you would inch closer unconsciously. Crabbe and Goyle noticed of course, and they used it as the base of their teasing.

Hiding away his feelings for a girl wasn't like Draco. Draco was confident, outgoing, and great with the ladies. He never seemed to lack confidence or be nervous when it came to asking a girl out. Instead, he'd waltz up to them, flirt a little, then end up with them in a broom closet or empty classroom somewhere. But with you, it was different. He had let down his walls, let you in, and he was terrified that if he told you of his feelings, he'd ruin the amazing friendship you had built. Both your and Draco's friends were getting tired of your obliviousness.

One day, you had woken up a little before your alarm. The shrieking of it interrupted the beautiful dream you were in the middle of, so you launched out of bed to turn it off. It was a Saturday, so you had no classes that day, and were planning to spend at least two more hours in bed. Before you got the chance to lay back down and head off into dreamland once again, you noticed a folded piece of parchment on your bedside table. You eyed it suspiciously as you opened it. Slytherin common room, 10pm.

The leftover grogginess from your interrupted sleep immediately vanished. Draco must have left this, informing you about a party happening that night. You absolutely loved Slytherin parties, not just because Draco was usually the one to host them. Every time you attended, something crazy or hilarious happened. They always played the best music, even including muggle music. It must have been Draco's doing, because he knew how much you admired muggle music. He didn't particularly care for muggles, but what was important to you was important to him, so he made exceptions. Someone even took the liberty to install LED lights around the room before the parties started, so the room's color always matched the mood. They had the best drinks and even sometimes firewhiskey. It wasn't your favorite, but every time firewhiskey was part of the equation, you knew the party was going to get crazy. The mood of the party mixed with non-stop quality time with Draco always left you in the best mood. The thought of another function happening tonight made excitement fill your bones. You couldn't wait.

You went through the day with a big smile on your face, knowing you'd be hanging out in the Slytherin common room with Draco all night. It had been at least three weeks since the last common room party, which felt like forever to you. The day seemed to drag on longer than Saturdays usually did. Maybe it was because of the excitement of tonight's activities, or maybe it was because Draco was busy studying for O.W.L.s and you had to spend the Saturday by yourself. Either way, you knew the day would go quicker if you did something productive. You hoisted yourself up and out of the Great Hall and to your common room, thinking that was the best place to hang out. You tried reading, writing letters to your family, looking at The Daily Prophet, and even listening to music. Nothing seemed to make the time go quicker. Your friends were all busy, so going to find them wasn't an option. Luna was reading in the library about a new creature she had stumbled upon in the Forbidden Forest. Mia was off with a boy named Cormac, who you weren't a fan of, but put up with because Mia fancied him. At that point, all your failed methods were getting frustrating. You turned to your last resort, napping. You weren't necessarily tired, but knew it would make time go faster, so you tried anyway. You curled up on the common room couch with a warm blanket, wrapping yourself up like a burrito. The heat from the fireplace warmed your face, and soon you were able to drift off.

Draco's face appeared close to yours. The two of you spun effortlessly around the Great Hall, no tables in sight. Soft ballroom music filled the air as you swayed nose-to-nose with your favorite blonde. The setup around the room looked like the one from the Yule Ball earlier that year. Instead of dancing with the Hufflepuff that had asked you before Draco got the chance, you were dancing with Draco himself. He looked incredible in his dress robes, and they fit his form snugly. You could feel his toned arms as they wrapped around you. You waltzed around the room without a care. A romantic muggle song started playing, and Draco leaned even closer. The look in his eyes said it all. Your lips brushed, and just as you leaned in to close the gap...You were lightly shaken awake. Your eyes pried open slightly, a tired blurriness coating your vision. You tried to make out the figure who had dared interrupted your dream, but failed, so you rubbed your eyes. It cleared your vision, and you were able to see no one but the handsome blonde crouching next to the couch with his hand on your shoulder. He smiled down at you.

"(Y/N)," he cooed.

"What?" you grumbled, closing your eyes.

"You're going to miss the party if you sleep all afternoon, darling," he said, the endearment holding more gentleness than the rest. "Come on, up you go."

You lifted yourself to a sitting position, grumbling all the way, and Draco sat next to you. He wrapped an arm around your blanket-covered shoulders and rubbed up and down your arm affectionately.

"What were you dreaming about? You were smiling like you just adopted a puppy," he laughed.

"It was nothing," you said. He looked at you funny, telling you he knew that was a lie. "I don't even remember it, okay?"

"Alright," he said skeptically, but dropped the subject.

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Luna let me in. I was looking for you to make sure you got my note, and she said you were up here dead asleep."

"Ah, so it was your plan all along to wake me from my slumber. Couldn't have let me have those 98 extra years, huh," you said playfully.

"Nope, sorry. Gotta have you by my side for those years, sadly," he said, bumping his torso into yours. You noticed what he said, but shook it off. He must've meant as a friend.

"Ah yes, sadly. I forgot I needed to be the pain in your ass instead."

You two chuckled, and he eventually got you up to go get ready for the party. As you looked over the dresses in your closet, you considered wearing quite a few. The red ones stood out the most, but it was a Slytherin party after all, and some people might mistake you for a Gryffindor. Your eyes landed on a green slip dress, shiny and smooth silk material standing out. This one would definitely be the best option for tonight. You threw it on and paired it with a pair of strappy heels. The heel wasn't too high, but you'd definitely be stumbling if you had too much firewhiskey. Oh well. You put on some natural makeup and down the stairs you went. Surprisingly, you heard Draco's low voice speaking. He was still in your common room, waiting for you. You thought he would've been off getting the common room ready for the party. Instead, it seemed he was speaking to a few other Ravenclaw boys. His head turned as he heard the sound of your heels against the hard stone of the staircase. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of you, completely in awe.

"You're attracting flies, Malfoy," you joked. He quickly closed his mouth.

"I just- wow," was all he could stutter out.

You laughed and looked down. You took the last few steps down the stairs and walked towards him.

"Oh look, you're drooling," you said, bringing your hand to wipe the side of his mouth. There was nothing there, you just wanted an excuse to touch him. He grabbed your wrist, and you noticed his expression this time. He looked at you longingly. Your eyes met his, and for a brief moment, the world stopped. Time froze, and you were the only people in the room. You looking at him, him staring right back at you, into your soul. That is, until the Ravenclaw boy Draco was talking to earlier interrupted the moment.

"Just kiss already, damn!" he laughed, and the other boy joined in. Draco released your wrist and you both stepped back. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes.

"I thought you'd be on setup duty," you said. He chuckled. "Oh please don't tell me you just laughed at the word 'duty.' You're such a boy!"

You rolled your eyes and tried to hide your smile. He just smirked at you.

"C'mon, let's go," you finally said, turning to walk towards the door. You walked toward it and he followed after. Your smile finally cracked as you made your way down the hall. Draco caught up to you, and you walked towards the dungeon. As you approached, you heard no noise, but knew the party had already started. Pansy must've cast a silencing spell so no professors could hear the music booming. You paused outside the door, waiting for Draco to say the words to get it to open. He reached out his arm instead, looking to you.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he asked in an old-timey accent.

"Hm, I think we shall good sir." 

You looped your arm through his. It might've been your imagination, but Draco's face seemed to flush at the name. You shook your head and he led the way inside. Immediately after stepping through the doorway, the sound of booming pop music filled your ears. You surveyed the scene as you walked by circles of people. Even over the music, you heard whispers, but chose to ignore them. You hoped they weren't talking about you.

Draco escorted you to the refreshments table, knowing that was your favorite spot in the room. You let go of his arm and he grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, pouring some into a cup for you. He handed you the cup and you took it, your fingers brushing together. You weren't sure what it was about tonight, but every touch between the two of you made your skin tingle even more than usual.

After about an hour straight of dancing, gulping down firewhiskey, and socializing, you were near dead, sprawled out on the couch. Draco was at your side the entire time. One of your legs was tucked under yourself, and the opposite was draped over Draco's lap. Your head rested against both the couch and his shoulder. His hand rested naturally on your leg. Sometimes it even rubbed back and forth, up and down your leg. At one point he got dangerously close to the bottom of your dress, but it retreated back to its still state right after. The two of you sat there for quite a while, talking and joking. You were glad to be there with him, having him be so close. It made your adrenaline rush.

A slow muggle song came on and Draco insisted the two of you dance. He pulled you up off the couch and onto the dance floor once again, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. You rested your hands on the back of his neck. Your fingers began running up and down his neck, sometimes making their way into his hair, tugging lightly. He leaned into you, resting his forehead on yours as you swayed lazily. His thumbs rubbed circles on your hips. The touches were gentle and good, leaving both of you feeling light. You could smell the firewhiskey mixed with the peppermint of his toothpaste on his breath as he spoke quietly to you.

"You look absolutely beautiful, (Y/N). I mean, you always do, especially when you wear that one pink sweater, my god. But tonight, when you came down those stairs, I couldn't stop staring," he said. You giggled.

"I noticed, you looked like you had just seen a ghost," you replied, remembering his stares from earlier that night.

"More like an angel," he said. You blushed profusely and lifted your head, wanting to look into the icy grey eyes you loved so much. To your pleasure, he opened them, staring back into yours. The romantic music filled your ears. Your faces began unconsciously inching closer to each other until the tips of your noses were touching.

"Draco..." you whispered.

"Yes darling?" he answered, still inching closer. You took in a breath, mentally preparing for the words about to come out of your mouth.

"Kiss me," you breathed. 

Barely a second passed before he was pressing his soft lips to yours. The kiss was gentle and tender, not an inch of urgency. It's something the two of you had been waiting for since you met, and it felt so right. His lips aligned perfectly with yours, the warmth and sparks that came from it. The hand that had been tracing the back of his neck came up and wrapped itself in his hair, tugging lightly. He took the hint and deepened the kiss, pressing his thumbs harder into your hips. The kiss became more passionate and sensual. No one else was in the room in your mind. It was just Draco and you, having a beautiful moment. Time didn't exist. The world didn't spin. You were lost in each other, hastily grasping onto what you've needed since day one. You finally pulled away, realizing what a scene you must be making, and took a breath. Draco was the first to speak.

"Wow," he said, hands still drawing patterns on your hips.

"Yeah," you said, smiling widely at him. He beamed.

The two of you ended up on the couch, ignoring stares and whispered conversations from jealous students. You were back in the position you were before, but your lips had connected again. You couldn't seem to get enough of each other. The snickers from Draco's friends were forgotten, harsh comments from other girls were gone. It was just you and him. When you had to pull away for air, some random Slytherin boy started talking to Draco. You used the quiet moments to look around the common room at all the chaos. Your ears perked up when you heard the boy start talking about you. You pretended not to hear and tried to block it out, but couldn't.

"Damn, Malfoy. Great catch. How long are you gonna wait to drop her after you get into her pants?" the boy joked.

"Excuse me?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just asking, man. You know, the hit and quit strategy. All girls are good for these days."

"Are you serious right now? One, she's sitting right here and I bet she doesn't like you talking about her that way. Two, I'm not going to "hit and quit," or whatever. Unlike you, I'm a decent human being and treat women with respect," Draco spat. Now the conversation held your attention. Your eyes darted between the boys as the conversation became heated.

"Not what I heard," the boy said slyly, sipping his firewhiskey. Draco stood from the couch quickly, knocked your legs off in the process. His hands were balled into fists and he looked just about ready to punch the kid.

"Draco," you said, standing in between him and the boy. He tried to push past you, but you put a hand on his chest. He stopped and looked down at you. You could see the rage in his eyes shrink as he looked into yours. His fists unclenched. The boy quickly jumped up and walked off to another part of the room.

"Fighting won't solve anything," you reasoned.

"He was just saying all those awful things. I want to beat the shit out of him for talking about you like that," he said. His eyes flickered from yours to where the boy was standing. The anger returned, fists clenching again.

"Draco, no. Go get some water and cool down, okay? You don't need to defend me, I'm fine, see? Look at me," you urged. He looked at you. His features softened, and after a few moments, he went to the refreshments table.

⏃⏂⏃

Even more firewhiskey was downed by you, and you eventually ended up on the dance floor again. Draco had disappeared somewhere in the midst of all the chaos. The music had been turned up louder and you were dancing sloppily with a group of girls from your classes. You were laughing and having a great time until you heard gasps. The music was turned down and you were able to hear yelling coming from where the Slytherin boy was standing earlier. You turned your attention to what everyone was looking at. You saw Draco, and he had the boy from earlier pinned up against the wall by his shirt. You quickly ran over to the scene.

"Draco! Put him down!" you yelled. He kept the boy against the wall, but turned to you.

"Go upstairs, (Y/N)," he said firmly.

"No! Put him down. Now, Malfoy!" you said with the same firmness he had used. He dropped the boy at the sound of you using his last name, and the boy scurried off with his friends. You grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him upstairs to his dorm, scolding him all the way. The party resumed, but you couldn't bother to stay.

"Now what in the hell was that about?" you half-yelled, dragging Draco inside his dorm room and shutting the door.

"I passed by him and heard him saying vile things about you. I can't even repeat them, they were so awful. He had to be taught a lesson," Draco said, facing you. His anger still showed on his face, but his tone was more reasoning than rough.

"What did I tell you?! I appreciate you defending me, but it wasn't necessary. Boys like him, they never learn. You could get in so much trouble for that!"

"I don't care, (Y/N). He couldn't talk about you like that and get away with it. I couldn't allow it, because-" he stopped short. He stalked over to his bed and sat, putting his head in his hands. You joined him, perching next to him on his bed. You put your hand on his back, rubbing up and down calmingly. Finally, you spoke.

"Because?" you asked. The anger in your voice had diminished. Instead of answering, Draco sat up and kissed you again. His hand cupped your cheek, the other landing somewhere on your upper thigh. Your hands rested on his arms as you melted into the kiss. You truly couldn't stay mad at this boy for long. Draco kissed you roughly. After he pulled away, he looked deep into your eyes, like he was looking for something. He must've found it, because he finally answered you.

"Because I love you, (Y/N)." You froze. Your cheeks flushed and a huge smile formed on your face. You took Draco's face into your hands, cupping his cheeks tenderly. You kissed his lips lightly, then his nose, his forehead, and his temples. The anxiety on his face melted away and was replaced by a smile. When you were done kissing every inch of his face, you looked back into his icy grey eyes.

"I love you too, Draco. I always have."

smut will be in the next chapter. thanks for reading! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	2. Love and War (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Draco get spicy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!! Oral (fem. receiving), fingering, choking, grinding, etc.

You and Draco sat in the back of the Potions classroom now, thanks to Snape’s new seating chart. Somehow the two of you were allowed to sit together, despite the fact everyone now knows you’re together. You made it official that night of the party, when Draco told you he loved you. You remember it like it was yesterday, but in reality, it had been four months. Draco guessed that Snape let you stay as partners for Potions because you work so well together. You nodded, saying how it made sense. As you sat through the lesson, you couldn’t seem to focus. The gorgeous sight of Draco’s biceps moving as he took notes, flipped through pages of the textbook, and combing his fingers through his hair was enough to distract you. You imagined those arms wrapped around your thighs as he-

No. Stop. You’re in the middle of Potions. But it was too late. The image had planted itself in your brain and was determined to stay there. The sight replayed in your mind over and over. Then your brain switched images, this time letting you fantasize about his fingers. His long, perfect fingers. You reached over to his free hand, wrapping your hand around it. He tightened those perfect fingers around your own. Draco looked over and smiled at you, then returned to his note-taking. You tried to pay attention, get out of your head, but your imagination wasn’t having it. Instead, you thought about his fingers again. Them running down your torso, down your hips, up to your thighs. You thought about one specific day in particular.

You walked into the Slytherin common room, greeting Draco with a kiss on the cheek as you sat next to him on the couch. Your skirt rode up a little as you sat, and Draco noticed, but didn’t say anything. It surprised you, because Draco was usually very protective over you and who saw your body. He was talking to Goyle and another one of his friends, so you thought maybe he was just distracted. You sat comfortably and ran your fingers through Draco’s hair and down the back of his neck as he liked. You piped in on the conversation every once in a while, too, but other than that you didn’t have much of Draco’s attention. That was, until your attention was brought to your thigh. Draco had placed his hand on the thigh closest to him when you sat down, but now he was squeezing it, rubbing up and down. His fingers would slip just up the short skirt you had worn that day, then back. He did this multiple times. You shifted and you could see the smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing. The cold feeling of his silver rings pressed upon your bare thigh made a chill go down your spine. It took what seemed like forever, but eventually the boys Draco was talking to left, leaving the two of you alone in the common room.

“What the hell was that, Draco?” you asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about darling,” he said innocently, but the mischievous glint in his eye gave him away. He turned towards you and leaned in to try to steal a kiss, hand traveling up your thigh even further. It was now buried all the way under your skirt. You leaned back, avoiding the kiss. He frowned.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Trying to turn me on in your common room, in front of Goyle?? Not very smart, Malfoy,” you said, fake disappointment in your voice. All he did was smirk at you.

“It worked though, didn’t it? You liked me touching you in front of my friends. The danger of getting caught…” he said, moving his lips to your neck. He kissed up and down your sensitive skin, nipping occasionally until he reached the spot you liked. You let out a whimper.

“Draco…” you started. He wasn’t wrong and he knew it.

“Yes, darling?” he said, moving his lips from your neck to your cheek.

“Touch me,” you pleaded. Draco smiled against your skin, moving one hand to your neck and the other to your covered heat. You gasped as his nimble fingers ran circles around your sensitive clit, pressing down lightly. Draco used this opportunity to kiss you on your lips again, slipping his tongue in your mouth. You ground forward toward his hands, trying to get more friction, but he just pulled them back. You gave an unhappy grunt in his mouth, just causing him to smile. His fingers ran delicately over your folds, causing you to squirm. His grip on your neck tightened slightly and he pulled his face back to look at yours.

“Is my baby needy? What do you want, darling?” he said, smiling slyly as you continued to squirm underneath his touch.

“I need you, Draco,” you panted.

“Very well then,” he said, giving you another chaste kiss on your lips before moving to his knees off the couch. He used his strong hands to slowly open your legs in front of him. All you could do was watch.

“W-what are you doing Draco?” you asked meekly. He smiled up at you, bringing his hands up to lift your skirt.

“Just trust me, baby,” he replied, and you nodded. He pulled down your underwear painfully slowly, keeping eye contact with you the entire time. You accidentally whimpered at the movement. Once the underwear was off, Draco moved the top of your skirt so it was resting on your stomach.

“You can’t just wear a short skirt and expect me not to do anything,” he said.

Before you could respond, his head leaned down and he gently attached his lips to your clit. He sucked lightly, causing you to throw your head back and whine. You brought your hand over your mouth to try to quiet your moans, but Draco just lifted his head and looked at you.

“None of that, darling. I want to hear you,” he said. He waited for you to uncover your mouth and nod before reattaching his mouth to your heat. His tongue did wonders to you, flicking and tracing over every place you needed him. His large hands had to press your hips down into the couch because you were writhing so much. Moan after moan escaped your lips as his tongue explored.

“Mm, Draco,” you praised. You could feel his smile against you at the mention of his name, so you said it over and over like a mantra. Your hands buried themselves in his hair as he picked up his pace. You were so close to the edge it hurt.

“Draco, please, can I- oh shit!” you panted. He lifted his head for just a moment.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me,” was all he said before attacking your clit with his mouth once again. Those words were all you needed. You came hard with his name spilling off your lips. He helped you ride through your orgasm, before lifting his head and pulling your skirt back down. He grabbed your panties and stood, kissing you deeply.

“God, you’re good at that. Thank you,” you said.

“Anytime,” he said. Draco smiled, kissing you again. You reached for your panties, but he tucked them in his pocket instead, smirking at you. With that, he walked confidently out of the Slytherin common room, leaving you breathing heavily on the couch.

You thought about that moment over and over as you sat through the Potions lesson. You were so needy you started squirming against your seat. Draco noticed this, looking over to you with a worried look. The look of realization spread across his face as he looked at you, realizing why you were squirming. He smirked and moved his free hand from your to your thigh. Your chairs were close enough so no one could notice his hand was on you. He rubbed his hand over your inner thigh, and you gave him a pleading look. He kept his eyes on the board in front of him and his fingers dipped underneath your pantied. You had to stifle a moan as his long fingers slipped past your folds and dove straight into you. He pumped in and out of you with a purpose, curling his fingers just right. It took everything in you to not scream his name in the middle of that class. The movement of his fingers inside of you had your body weak and shifting. You were so close to the edge, and he was about to push you over, but he pulled his fingers out of you instead. You have him an exasperated look, and he just winked before returning to take notes.

⏃⏂⏃

Later that day, after classes had ended, you came to visit him in his dorm. You opened the door to a content Draco sitting on his bed with a book. You closed the door, locked it, and stormed over to him in one swift movement. He placed his book on the side table as you climbed on his bed and immediately straddled him. He looked surprised.

“Well hello darling!” he greeted, placing his hands on your hips. He was met with a harsh kiss. You bit his bottom lip, pulling it back a little before letting go. Draco’s eyes went dark.

“Cute little stunt you pulled in Potions, Draco,” you said, kissing him again. You rocked your hips onto his growing length.

“I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed it quite a bit,” he said in an innocent tone.

“Mhm, well it wasn’t very nice, baby. You know what happens to bad boys?” you asked, continuing to rock your hips. You could feel him getting closer and closer by the second.

“What’s that darling?” he asked, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Bad boys don’t get to cum inside tight pussies. Bad boys have to cum in their pants.”

“W-what?” Draco stuttered, his smirk faltering.

“You heard me. You were a bad boy, Draco, not letting me cum earlier. You left me all wet and needy. You loved every second of it. You’re lucky I’m not doing the same to you.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He squeezed your hips, feeling himself being pulled closer to the edge. His cock twitched underneath your clothed heat and you rocked and thrusted your hips down harder. He groaned, throwing his head back so it rested on his headboard. You took the opportunity to place kisses up and down his jaw. You sucked a few marks as well.

“(Y/N)...” Draco groaned and you kissed the fresh purple you just made. He pretended to hate it when you marked him up, but you knew he secretly loved it. He wore them proudly afterward anyway, not bothering to try to cover them with makeup.

“C’mon baby, you gonna cum for me? Mess up those pants of yours?”

“(Y/N), please,” he pleaded, bringing his head up so he could look you in the eyes.

“As much as I want to ride your cock, I want to see you ruin yourself instead,” you said mischievously. The words went straight to his aching cock, making him grow impossibly harder. You returned your lips to his neck and he groaned underneath you. He was on the edge and you knew it, so you rocked your hips faster than before, wanting to push him over.

“I’m gonna- (Y/N) please-” he stuttered out. You just giggled.

“Let go, baby. Mess up those expensive pants for me,” you said, locking eyes with him. Your words knocked him off the edge, and he released himself inside his pants like you wanted him to. You kissed him deeply.

“That’s a good boy,” you whispered, before climbing off him and skipping out the door. He rested his head on his headboard, panting. He knew he’d get you back, he just didn’t know how at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> smut will be in the next chapter. thanks for reading! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


End file.
